Chandelier
by devi no kaze
Summary: Mata hitam sang pangeran kampus itu menatap tubuhnya yang basah kecoklatan karena air bercampur lumpur. Dialihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berbaju lusuh yang memegang sebuah ember kotor kosong. "Beraninya kau menyiramku! Kau harus jadi budakku! "APA!" AU ItaDei, side pairings : SasuNeji and others. Warning: FemDei and Fem Neji
1. Chapter 1

**Chandelier**

**Summary:**

Mata hitam sang pangeran kampus itu menatap tubuhnya yang basah kecoklatan karena air bercampur lumpur. Dialihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berbaju lusuh yang memegang sebuah ember kotor kosong. "Beraninya kau menyiramku! Kau harus jadi budakku! "APA?!"

AU ItaDei, side pairings : SasuNeji and others. Warning: FemDei and Fem Neji

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah meluncur memasuki gerbang kampus Konoha University menuju area parkir yang tidak jauh dari sana. Puluhan pasang mata mengikuti mobil mewah tersebut, menanti sang empunya keluar. Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru dan sebuah jepita berbentuk mawar menghampiri mobil itu da mengetuk kaca. Sang pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca sehingga terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum ramah.

"Hai Konan..." Sapa pemuda itu.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis, membuat para cowok di sekitar tempat parkir harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang bak banteng yang melihat bendera berkibar.

"_Pain is looking for you."_ Kata Konan. Itachi memutar bola matanya sebelum keluar dari mobil dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya nya kesal. Sudah berkali-kali dalam beberapa hari ini ketua dari Akatsuki itu meneleponnya. Minta ini itu lah.

"_He wants to see your proposal_." Konan menjawab seraya menarik lengan Itachi untuk ikut bersamanya.

"_I've given it to him few days ago_. Pasti hilang!" Perkataan Itachi itu membuat sang cewek bak bidadari itu tertawa pelan. Itachi mendengus dan melihat sekelilingnya. Mata hitamnya sudah menangkap beberapa gerombolan cewek-cewek yang terkikik perlahan ketika dia lewat.

"Ohayo Itachi-kun~" seru beberapa cewek yang dia lewati. Itachi memberikan senyum palsunya tak lupa disertai lambaian tangan, membuat para gadis itu hampir pingsan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah gazebo besar yang terdapat spanduk di atasnya. **"DILARANG MASUK! MILIK AKATSUKI!"**

Hampir saja Itachi ingin merobek itu spanduk kampungan hasil karya Hidan kalau tidak dicegah oleh Kisame dan Sasori.

"_Nggak apa-apa kampungan. Malah eye catching."_ Jawab Sasori pendek.

"Eye catching kepalamu. Bikin malu itu mah." Kata Itachi dalam hati.

Di gazebo besar itulah segerombolan cowok-cowok aneh bin ajaib berkumpul. Sang ketuanya, Pein, terlihat paling mencolok dengan tindikan di wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria ketika melihat Konan dan Itachi mendekat.

Akatsuki, sebuah geng aneh yang terdiri dari 6 cowok aneh, 1 cowok normal dan 1 cewek normal yang berasal dari fakultas dan jurusan yang berbeda. Pein, Sasori, Itachi dan Kakuzu berasal dari Jurusan Bisnis. Hidan dan Kisame berasal dari juusan Seni. Zetsu si rambut hijau berasal dari jurusan Biologi. Sedangkan sang hime, Konan, merupakan mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Inggris.

Mereka sebuah kelompok yang sedang memulai bisnis bersama-sama. Walau berasal dari jurusan yang berbeda-beda, namun usaha mereka terbilang sukses. Yah, ada 4 orang dari jurusan bisnis sih ya... Maklum.

Usaha mereka? Oh tidak banyak kok. Hanya sebuah cafe tempat nongkrong para mahasiswa dan pelajar di Konoha. Banyak juga mahasiswa yang mengambil kerja sambilan di sana. Kafe itu merupakan jerih payah mereka selama dua tahun dan terbilang sukses. Yah siapa yang kaget.

"Yo Itachi~!"

"Aku sudah berikan." Jawab Itachi tanpa ditanya. Pein tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Iya, aku tahu... Tapi proposal itu-"

"Pasti hilang." Jawabnya kesal.

"Maaf maaf... Kamu masih punya file-nya kan?" Pein bertanya seraya menarik Konan ke atas pangkuannya. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya seraya membuka laptopnya untuk mencari proposal tentang rencana pendirian cabang cafe mereka.

"Huaa... Kakuzu jahat! Masa aku yang harus bayarin?" Suara cempreng Hidan merusak ketenangan kelompok yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

"Ya kan kamu yang ngajak. Kamu yang bayarin." Kakuzu membalas tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan kemarin sudah aku. Sekarang kamu dong."

"Tidak mau. Uangku terlalu berharga untuk permainan kampungan seperti itu."

"Ada apa Hidan?" Tanya Konan yang kasihan melihat muka mewek Hidan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Konan-chan~" Kata Hidan sambil tersenyum. Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun tidak memaksa cowok berambut silver itu.

Itachi menyerahkan laptopnya ke Pein yang langsung menerima tanpa basa-basi, tidak peduli dan tidak bertanya kenapa tidak menggunakan flashdisk. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting dapat membaca itu proposal.

Mata hitam Itachi beralih ke teman-temannya yang masih ribut dengan uang. Memang Kakuzu si makhluk paling pelit sedunia itu tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan uang untuk hal-hal yang dia anggap tidak penting. Walaupun dari keluarga kaya, namun Kakuzu bukan tipe yang boros seperti makhluk pemuja dewa Jashin itu.

Itachi tersenyum melihat kekacauan yang ada di depannya itu. Teman-temannya memang aneh, tapi hal itulah yang menjadi daya tarik. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau orang yang pintar, kalem dan perfeksionis seperti Itachi akan bergaul dengan orang-orang macam Akatsuki. Konan dan Pein sih iya, tapi yang lain?

Getaran kecil dari saku celananya membuat Itachi tersentak kaget. Diraihnya ponsel hitam itu. Wajah tenang dan senyum kecilnya hilang ketika membaca sms yang muncul di layar.

_Itachi-nii,_

_Aku dan Sasuke pinjam kostum cosplaynya ya..._

_Buat acara sekolah_

_Besok kami kembalikan_

_Thank you (^_^)_

_Sai_

Tulisan singkat itu disertai dengan foto dua pemuda berparas sama namun beda gaya rambut memakai costume anime favorite Itachi yang kebetulan favorite dua bocah itu juga. Yang lebih tua berambut mirip ayam dan lebih tinggi dari adiknya sedang memakai baju Kirito dari Sword Art Online. Sedangkan sang bungsu, pemuda berkulit pucat dan rambut normal, memakai setelan seragam sekolah hitam seperti Rin dari anime Ao No Exorcist.

Entah dipaksa siapa, kedua remaja itu berpose dengan cool di foto itu. Pasti disuruh Bunda mereka yang selalu tidak tahan dengan dua anak lelaki kembarnya yang unyu-unyu itu.

"Aww... Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun kelihatan keren." Puji Konan yang mengintip dari belakang Itachi.

"Heh, adik kembarmu itu bisa kita jadikan maskot cafe baru kita Itachi. Suruh mereka pakai baju keren, berpose, lalu pasang foto mereka di kaca. Setiap 3 hari sekali suruh mereka ke cafe. Mesti pelanggan kita banyak." Cerocos Pein sambil memperhatikan foto adik kembar Itachi itu. Well, pasti berhasil. Hal yang sama mereka lakukan ketika membuka cafe dulu. Sayang, si kembar tidak mau lagi ke cafe. Trauma dicubit ibu-ibu yang doyan berondong.

"Mereka tidak mau, Pein. Sudah tidak bisa disogok lagi kayak dulu." Jelas Itachi, sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Yah, sayang..."

"Kalau begitu Itachi saja. Kan sang Pangeran kampus." Goda Konan.

"Aku tidak mau, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." Kata Itachi sebal. Konan dan Pein tertawa melihat Itachi kesal.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Pein yang melihat Itachi mengambil tas hitamnya dan mulai berdiri.

"Ke kelas. Aku kan tidak seperti kalian yang suka bolos." Kata Itachi dingin sebelum melangkah pergi. Kalimat Itachi itu hanya disambut dengan "Selamat belajar!" dari Akatsuki sambil melambaikan tangan mereka dengan alaynya. Untuk sementara waktu Itachi mengganggap dia tidak kenal mereka.

Itachi menghela napas ketika melihat gedung seni yang harus dia lewati. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja dia pasti bertemu dengan makhluk-makluk ajaib di sana. Kebijakan rektor Konoha University yang berambut blonde dan suka minum itu memang aneh. Menyandingkan dua fakultas yang bedanya selangit. Dengan dua gedung yang hampir bersebelahan. Bisnis dan Seni. Yang benar saja. Yang satu serius banget yang satu "bebas" banget.

Pernah suatu ketika Itachi tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh seorang mahasiswa seni rupa yang melumuri tubuhnya dengan cat hijau. Entah apa alasannya, tapi pemuda itu terlihat seperti tanaman berjalan. Di kemudian hari, Itachi melihat segerombolan mahasiswa mematung di belakang gedung dengan baju samurai khas jaman edo dulu. Mereka berdiri mematung sambil menghunuskan pedang ke langit. Apa tangan mereka tidak pegal?

Yah, namun seaneh apapun jurusan seni itu, Itachi tetap memberi mereka penghargaan untuk keanehan mereka yang menjadi refresing tersendiri untuk Itachi. Mental mereka yang kuat juga membuat Itachi takjub.

Itachi baru saja mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi keajaiban apa lagi yang akan dia lihat ketika—

BYUR

Itachi berhenti dan mematung di tempat dia berada. Mata hitam sang pangeran kampus itu menatap tubuhnya yang basah kecoklatan karena air bercampur lumpur. Dialihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berbaju lusuh seperti gelandangan sedang memegang sebuah ember kotor kosong. Mata hitam Itachi memicing.

Gadis di sampingnya itu terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Wajahnya pucat dan mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf O. Di sekelilingnya, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi ribut dan panik.

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan?" Bisik seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

Si gadis, Deidara, masih mematung di tempatnya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya, membuat para mahasiswa di sekitar Deidara kabur, masuk ke kelas terdekat dan mengintip dari jendela dan pintu. Mata hitam Itachi menatap mata biru Deidara.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Akhirnya sebuah suara keluar dari bibir pink gadis itu. Deidara segera membuang ember di tangannya dan membungkuk.

"Bisa pakai matamu dulu tidak sebelum membuang air sembarangan?" Kata Itachi pedas.

"Maaf."

"Dasar bodoh." Itachi melihat gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kamu jangan seenaknya sendiri menghina orang dengan kata bodoh." Kilatan marah terlihat dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Kamu kan memang bodoh. Tidak lihat-lihat dulu." Hardik Itachi sambil mengambil satu langkah mendekati Deidara, membuatnya harus menunduk untuk menatap tajam gadis tomboy itu.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, tuan tidak tahu diri." Balas Deidara marah.

"Kamu memang bodoh." Ucap Itachi dingin. Itachi melihat tangan kanan Deidara sudah mengepal dan benar saja sebuah pukulan dilayangkan ke wajah Itachi. Beruntung, Itachi berhasil menangkap tangan mungil itu.

"Deidara, ayo pergi! Kamu cari gara-gara ya?" Seorang gadis berambut merah menyeret Deidara.

"Maaf Itachi-sama. Maafkan teman saya. Pacar saya membawa baju ganti, mungkin Itachi-sama mau ganti baju? Saya akan cuci dulu baju Itachi-sama." Kata gadis itu.

"Apaan sih kamu Karin. Biarin aja cowok kurang ngajar ini. Nggak usah dicuciin segala bajunya. Dia juga kelihatannya orang kaya. Pasti bisa beli baju lagi." Deidara protes, namun mulutnya dibekap oleh seorang pemuda berambut putih kebiruan.

"Suiget-hmmmppp."

"Hahahaha jangan dengarkan dia, Itachi-kun. Saya ambilkan baju ganti ya." Kata pacar Karin itu.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Itachi dingin. Matanya masih menatap Deidara tajam. Yang ditatap, membalasnya dengan _death glare_ tingkat dewa.

"Deidara, aku belum memaafkanmu." Itachi berkata singkat sebelum melangkah pergi. Deidara menggigit tangan Suigetsu dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Itachi.

"Dei, kamu cari mati ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, cowok hiu."

"Kamu tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Karin dengan marah.

"Memang siapa dia?" Deidara menatap bingung dua teman sekelasnya yang kini menghela napas dan mengusap wajah mereka tidak percaya.

"Uchiha Itachi, sang Pangeran Kampus. Bisa mati kamu kalo cari gara-gara dengannya. Dia itu tidak hanya pintar dan mahasiswa kesayangan rektor Tsunade, tapi dia dari salah satu keluarga terkaya di Konoha. Bisa melakukan apa-pun. Kamu bisa belajar di sini kan karena beasiswa tidak mampu dari universitas, bagaimana kalo itu dicabut?" Kata Karin menggebu-gebu.

"Biarin. Aku tidak peduli. Nanti kalo beasiswaku dicabut cuma gara-gara itu, aku lapor sama Hokage Ke Enam. Biar keluarga Uchiha dan antek-anteknya itu tidak berani macam-macam." Kata Deidara tidak peduli.

Karin dan Suigetsu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Memang mungkin apa yang diucapkan Deidara bisa terjadi, tapi bukan berarti Itachi tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap makhluk pecinta tanah liat itu kan? Itachi memang ramah dan baik, namun kalau sudah marah... Masih terngiang di ingatan seluruh mahasiswa di Konoha University hari di mana seorang mahasiswa lari tunggang langgang dengan hanya memakai "baju" ala pesumo karena menabrak salah satu adik kembar Itachi di depan gerbang fakultas bisnis dan dia tidak mau minta maaf. Uchiha Itachi yang sedang marah bukanlah seseorang untuk ditantang.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya di rumah besar bergaya Jepang kuno dengan marah. Beraninya itu bocah berkepala pirang!

"Itachi, ada apa denganmu?" Mikoto yang baru saja menyiram tanaman tercegang mendapati putra sulungnya pulang lebih cepat dengan kondisi memprihatinkan. Itachi menghela napas.

"Aniki?" Suara Sasuke membuat Itachi menoleh dan mendapati adiknya berdiri dengan tomat di tangannya. Di balik punggungnya Sai mengintip sambil memeluk sebuah buku sketsa.

"Itachi-nii, jatuh ke selokan ya?" pertanyaan dengan nada polos meluncur dari bibir pucat Sai.

"Aku mau mandi." Kata Itachi singkat sambil pergi meninggalkan anggota keluarganya yang bingung.

"Jangan-jangan Itachi-nii ulang tahun, makanya dia dikerjain." Sasuke menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Aniki tidak ulang tahun hari ini, bodoh." Sai hanya tersenyum kepada kakaknya.

"Berarti Itachi-nii benar-benar nyemplung ke selokan."

"Mungkin saja." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Itachi membiarkan dirinya terguyur air dingin dari shower. Kepalanya sedang menyusun suatu rencana untuk si pirang berkuncir kuda itu.

"Deidara ya..." sebuah seringai muncul dari wajah tampan pewaris Uchiha itu.

**TBC**

**AN:** New story... tolong di baca dan direview... Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chandelier**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Typo, Grammar error, FemDeidara, FemNeji**

-Kediaman Uchiha-

Uchiha Mikoto sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam. Tangan kecil wanita setengah baya itu sibuk menuangkan berbagai jenis miso sup ke dalam mangkuk kecil. Maklum, si kembar mempunyai selera yang berbeda dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Sai sangat menyukai miso sup terong yang dikenalkan oleh Hokage Keenam kepadanya sewaktu berkunjung ke rumah orang nomor satu di Konoha itu, sedangkan Sasuke menyukai sup miso yang dicampur dengan potongan-potogan tomat yang banyak. Mikoto sampai heran bagaimana rasanya itu sup warna orange.

Itachi masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengecup pipi sang Bunda. Mikoto hanya tersenyum. Itachi mengambil botol saus dan menungkan cairan berwarna hitam itu ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk paling kecil di antara yang lain sebelum meletakkannya di sebelah mangkuk nasi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sai dan Sasuke muncul. Sai mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk kosong itu dengan nasi, sedangkan Sasuke meletakkan ikan tuna di atas meja. Sasuke dan Sai duduk di kursi mereka masing masing sembari menuggu makanan terakhir diletakkan oleh kakak mereka.

Itachi asal saja meletakkan mangkuk berisi dua miso berbeda itu di depan si kembar. Sai dan Sasuke memandang mangkuk di depan mereka satu detik sebelum saling menukar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang laki-laki memasuki dapur dan segera duduk di ujung meja.

"Sasuke, Sai, bagaimana sekolah kalian tadi?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku didaftarkan penulisan karya ilmiah nasional, Ayah. Sedangkan Sasuke dinominasikan oleh teman-teman sebagai ketua OSIS untuk pemilihan di semester 2 nanti, padahal kan dia masih kelas satu. Oh ya, besok lukisanku bakal disertakan di _Konoha Art Exhibition_ oleh Kurenai-sensei." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Bagus." Kata Fugaku singkat sembari mengangguk puas dengan prestasi anak-anaknya. Uchiha Fugaku, walaupun terlihat seperti Ayah yang sangat tegas, ternyata membebaskan putra-putranya untuk melakukan apa yang mereka sukai. Namun meski begitu, Itachi sadar bahwa Ayahnya menginginkan setidaknya salah satu menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga. Hal itulah yang mendorongnya untuk memilih kuliah di jurusan bisnis.

"Kamu melukis apa, Sai?" Tanya Itachi dengan mulut yang penuh nasi.

"Aniki sedang mandi." Kontan jawaban Sai itu membuat si sulung tersedak. Sementara si kembar nyengir melihat reaksi kakak mereka. Mikoto segera memberikan segelas air putih sedangkan Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"APA?!" Itachi bertanya setengah berteriak. Sai tersenyum.

"_Kidding_, Sai melukis Bunda kok." Sai menjawab. Itachi melotot ke arah adik bungsunya itu.

"Mana mau Sai melukis Aniki yang sedang mandi. Tubuh Aniki kan krempeng, nggak cukup bagus untuk jadi model." Si putra tengah keluarga Uchiha membuka mulutnya.

"Asal kamu tahu saja, Sasu-chan. Tubuh Anikimu ini sama kerennya dengan tubuh model-model cowok yang pamer tubuh _six packs_ mereka. Aniki hanya tidak mau sesumbar. Nanti cewek-cewek se-Konoha heboh." Kata Itachi nyengir, gemas dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke dan Sai mengangkat satu alis mereka bersamaan.

"Kalo memang sehebat itu, kenapa tadi Aniki tidak memakai kekuatan otot Aniki untuk menghindari selokan?" Tanya si bungsu polos.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Sai menoleh ke arah Ayahnya.

"Tadi siang Aniki pulang dengan baju kotor sekali, Ayah. Seperti habis nyemplung selokan terbesar yang ada di pinggir Konoha." Kini hampir semua pasang mata mengarah ke si sulung. Itachi menghela napas kesal.

"Sebenarnya tadi bukan nyemplung, tapi..."

"Hahahahahaha..." Sasuke dan Sai tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita kakaknya itu, sementara Makoto dan Fugaku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan cewek itu, mau aku kasih penghargaan." Kata Sasuke sembari melempar senyuman mengejek ke arah Itachi yang kini mukanya menekuk.

"Hebat ya Kakak itu, padahal Aniki kan sang pangeran kampus."

Itachi membiarkan keluarganya kini berbincang tentang gadis misterius yang tentu saja tidak Itachi ceritakan siapa nama dan bagaimana bentuknya. Dia tidak bodoh. Itachi meneruskan makan malamnya dengan tenang sembari sesekali melempar pandang kepada si kembar. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika melihat bagaimana si kembar benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja biasa yang bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan _real_. Bukanlah anak laki-laki yang dingin dan bukan seorang anak laki-laki yang suka menyebar senyum palsu.

-Konoha University, 09.00 am-

Mata hitam seorang Uchiha Itachi menangkap sosok gadis berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir kuda sedang berusaha membawa sebuah kanvas besar. Senyum melintas di wajah Itachi ketiga yang diperhatikan merengut karena tidak ada yang membantunya. Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati pacar dari ketua Akatsuki di sampingnya. Mata biru Konan melebar ketika melihat objek yang menyita perhatian Itachi beberapa saat.

"Deidara?" Sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Konan itu membuat Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu gadis itu, Konan?"

"_Of course, Kamui Deidara. She won the National Painting Competition that got her a scholarship to study here from Rokudaime-sama. She's quite famous in the Art Department. Why?" _

"_Nothing. Nothing at all."_ Itachi menjawab dengan senyuman yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan kalau dia mempunyai sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. Konan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Kalaupun Itachi mempunyai maksud tertentu jelas dia tidak akan membaginya kepada gadis cantik itu.

"Jangan kau apa-apakan anak orang, Itachi." Konan memperingatkan sebelum pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Itachi yang kini melihatnya tanpa ekspresi.

Deidara menggerutu ketika meletakkan kanvas besar di atas lantai gudang Jurusan Seni. Mata birunya terlihat kesal mengingat dirinya harus membawa barang itu sendirian. Padahal karya itu adalah tugas kelompok. Ke mana anggota yang lain?

"Kamui Deidara?" Sebuah suara berat membuat Deidara hampir melonjak dair tempatnya. Belum sempat dia berputar, sebuah tangan cukup kekar mendorongnya ke dinding dan dua lengan menghimpitnya, membuat gadis berambut matahari itu terperangkap. Mata biru Deidara sempat membulat ketakutan beberapa saat sebelum berubah menjadi marah.

"Apa-apaan kamu Uchiha?!" Deidara bertanya dengan nada sinis. Tangan pucatnya mencoba mendorong tangan-tangan Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Namun sebelum laki-laki itu sempat membuka mulut, pintu gudang terbuka dan beberapa anak terlihat memasuki ruangan. Tentu saja langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat sang Pangeran Kampus sedang berdua dengan salah satu idoa jurusan seni. Dengan pose yang sangat menjanjikan.

"Eh? Itachi-sama dan Deidara pacaran ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membuat kepala Deidara pening muncul dari mulut seorang mahasiswa. Yang membuat kepalanya lebih pening adalah ketika Itachi tersenyum manis dan melepaskan pernagkapnya sebelum menggenggam saah satu tangan Deidara erat.

"Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu Itachi-kun marah karena disiram air?"

"Oh, aku jatuh cinta kepada Deidara pada siraman pertama." Kalimat aneh yang keluar dari mulut Itachi itu kontan membuat semua mahasiswa seni di gudang _shock_. Itachi membungkuk sopan sebelum melambaikan tangan kepada mahasiswa pengganggu itu dan menyeret Deidara yang masih _shock_ keluar gudang menuju sebuah pojok gedung yang sepi.

"A-Apaan sih? Lepaskan!" Deidara menghentakkan tangannya. Itachi melepaskan genggamannya dan membairkan gadis tomboy itu mendelik marah kepadanya sambil mengusap tangannya yang merah.

"Dengar Deidara, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pacarku." Perintah Pangeran Kampus itu. Sesuai dugaan Itachi, wajah Deidara seketika berubah dari marah menjadi jijik.

"Enak saja. Kenapa aku harus jadi pacarmu? Memangnya kamu siapa?" Tanya Deidara yang tidak tahan dengan sikap sok hebat, sok penting, sok ganteng, dan sok-sok lainnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku sebarkan ini." Itachi memperlihatkan beberapa foto kepada Deidara. Mata biru gadis pirang itu melebar ketika beberapa foto dirinya mengenakan pakaian yang tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan kepada umum.

"A-APA?! DASAR KAU MESUM! DARI MANA KAU DAPAT FOTO-FOTO ITU?" raung Deidara. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Air mata mulai muncul dair sudut matanya. Tomboy atau tidak. Keras kepala atau tidak. Deidara adalah perempuan dan perempuan itu dasarnya memang memiliki hati yang rapuh. Sekuat apapun mereka terlihta tegar dari luar.

"Aku punya caraku. Jadi? Mau jadi pacarku atau aku sebarkan." Itachi menyeringai. Deidara menatap laki-laki itu tidak percaya. Inikah Pangeran Kampus yang dibangga-banggakan teman-temannya? Hampir seluruh temannya di kelas menceramahinya seberapa hebat dan terkenalnya Uchiha Itachi itu. Bagaimana dia seorang jenius dengan tingkah laku yang baik. Namun sekarang? Hanya karena Deidara tidak sengaja menyiram dan dia juga sudah minta maaf, dia berbuat seperti ini? Uchiha Itachi merupakan pemuda paling buruk di mata Deidara.

"Kau seorang pem-_bully_." Kata Deidara lirih namun tajam.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Kau sudah mempermalukanku beberapa hari yang lalu-"

"Aku tidak mempermalukanmu. Aku sudah minta maaf juga." Perkataan dan ekspresi mau menangis di wajah Deidara hampir membuat Itachi mengurungkan niatnya. Namun tampaknya setan berhasil mengalahkan malaikat di hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"K-Kau!"

"So, bagaimana? Pacarku atau..."

"Budak, maksudmu?" Deidara berkata sambil memicingkan matanya. Itachi tersenyum sadis. Dimasukkannya foto-foto itu ke dalam tas sebelum menatap Deidara dengan pandangan yang lebih tenang.

"Wah, kau pintar ya. Aku tidak menyangka kau tahu kalau kau akan jadi budak dengan cover pacarku."

"Kurang ajar kau, dasar keriput!"

"Jawabanmu?"

"..."

"Aku hitung sampai lima. Satu... dua... tiga... empat...li-" Itachi dengan kekanak-kanakan mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menekuk satu-persatu jarinya. Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

"Baik. Tapi jangan kau macam-macam."

"Tenang saja, Dei-chan." Itachi mengedip ke arah Deidara sebelum menadahkan tangannya.

"Ponsel." Perintahnya tenang. Deidara merengut sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel ungu gelap miliknya. Itachi segera mengetikkan nomornya dan mengembalikan lagi kepada si empunya.

"_See you_, Dei-chan..." Katanya sambil melangkah pergi dengan ekspresi puas.

"Pergi sana dan jangan panggil aku dengan –chan!" Deidara berkata kasar. Deidara menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar telah mengalir sebelum melihat ke arah ponselnya.

**Your Highness **

**3173xxxxxxx**

"_Your Highness_? Huek!." Deidara memencet tombol edit.

**Stupid Arrogant Jerk**

**3173xxxxxxx**

-SMA Konoha-

Deidara memandang SMA terbaik di Konoha itu dengan muka masam. Apa yang terjadi siang tadi membuat moodnya berantakan sepanjang hari. Sekarang, dia harus menunggu seseorang yang entah mengapa belum keluar meskipun sekolah sudah usai. Ponsel tampaknya juga percuma. Deidara memandang sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari seorang anak laki-laki berambut jeruk dengan tingkah ababil. Yang dilihat sepanjang dia hanyalah puluhan murid dengan rambut coklat, hitam dan hitam kebiruan. Sebuah tanda bahwa mereka memang darah murni asli Konoha bukan dari luar atau memiliki darah campuran. Wuih, mirip Harry Potter saja jalan pikirannya.

"Deidara-neesan!" Deidara menoleh ketika seorang anak lima belas tahun berlari ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman cera bak matahari terlihat di wajahnya dan mau tidak mau membuat Deidara tersenyum juga.

"Naruto, kamu itu lama sekali!" Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bersalah.

"Maaf, tadi aku dihukum sama Anko-sensei. Gara-gara si Teme itu." Muka Naruto berubah menjadi kesal ketika menyebutkan si "Teme".

"Siapa?"

"Teman kelasku yang sooooook banget. Masa tadi waktu pelajarannya Anko-sensei, aku dibilang bicara bahasa alien?! Iya aku memang tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris cas cis cus kayak dia, tapi gaya nya ketika bilang itu, sumpah merendahkan baget, makanya aku tidak terima! Mana Anko sensei galaknya minta ampun lagi. Kena hukum deh." Naruto cerita panjang lebar. Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepala. Hah... masa SMA memang masa-masa dimana seseorang cari masalah.

"Ah, itu dia si Teme!" Naruto menunjuk seseorang dengan hebohnya. Deidara melihat dua anak laki-laki berparas sama namun beda gaya rambut dan kulit berjalan menuju mereka. Mata hitam mereka menatap Naruto dan Deidara dengan penasaran.

"Dobe." Sapa anak yang lebih tinggi dengan gaya rambut bak pantat ayam.

"Teme." Naruto balas menyapa.

"Halo Naruto, Kakak cantik." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam pendek menyapa mereka. Deidara sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyum palsu pemuda itu, ditambah dengan cara menyapanya yang sok kenal.

"Kakakmu Naruto?" pemuda berkulit pucat itu bertanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya dong. Bukan kandung sih, cuma saudara jauh, tapi sudah kuanggap Kakakku sendiri. Namanya Kamui Deidara. Cantikkan?" Naruto berkata bangga.

"Dei-neesan, ini Sasuke dan Sai si kembar terkenal di SMA ini. Si Teme yang kumaksud tadi itu si rambut pantat ayam ini. Kalau si Sai mah dia mau dapat nilai tertinggi atau apa, mesti cuma senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Kalau si Teme ini wuih gayanya selangit." Naruto bercerita menggebu-gebu. Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya sementara Sasuke hanya memutar matanya. Matanya sibuk mencari seseorang berambut coklat panjang di antara kerumunan gadis-gadis kelas 2. Sudah bosan dia dengan semua perkataan Naruto yang selalu diulang-ulang ketika memperkenalkan mereka. Yah, karena Naruto itu orangnya memang supel dan mudah bergaul, maka temannya pun banyak.

"Salam kenal, Kak Deidara. Saya Sai dan ini saudara kembar saya, Sasuke." Sai tersenyum tulus kali ini yang membuat Deidara membalasnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dan mengangguk sebentar. Getaran dari ponselnya sesaat mengalihkan pandangan Deidara.

**From : Stupid Arrogant Jerk**

**Mulai besok bawakan bento untukku!**

"Urg!"Deidara mengeluh ketika melihat sms dari sang "pacar". Yang benar saja dia harus membuatkan bento setiap hari? Dia kan... tidak bisa masak (TT_TT)

"Kenapa, Dei-nee?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Naruto. Hanya ada sms dari seseorang." Deidara berkata, tersenyum. Deidara menatap nama pengirim sms itu sebelum matanya menuju si kembar. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul ya?

"Anoo, Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun nama keluarganya apa?" Tanya Deidara yang sebenarnya takut mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Uchiha, Deidara-neesan. Uchiha Sai dan Uchiha Sasuke." Sai menjawab. Kontan Deidara membeku. Oh kenapa hari ini hidupnya dikelilingi oleh Uchiha? Deidara ingin sekali menghantamkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat.

"Begitu ya... Ya sudah, ayo Naruto." Deidara tersenyum terpaksa sebelum menyeret Naruto pulang. Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah si kembar sebelum berbalik dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tahu nggak Dei-neesan, katanya hari ini Paman Iruka pulang loh..." Naruto berkata senang.

Iruka adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Namikaze dan juga wali dari Naruto mengingat dirinya tidak punya keluarga lagi. Sudah satu minggu cuti Iruka untuk menjenguk keluarganya yang tinggal di pinggir Konoha, meninggalkan Naruto di bawah pengawasan Deidara dan pelayan yang lain. Ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, yang merupakan Hokage ke 4 dan ibunya, Kushina, meninggal ketika iring-iringan mereka diserang oleh sekelompok teroris. Hanya Naruto dan pejabat dari kalangan militer elit bernama Hatake Kakashi, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Hokage Ke 6, lah yang berhasil selamat dari serangan itu. Kini Naruto tinggal bersama kepala pelayan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayahnya, Umino Iruka, dan sesekali dia akan dikunjungi oleh Kakashi karena Naruto berada di bawah pengawasannya sampai dia sudah dewasa nanti.

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak kewalahan mengurusmu sendiri. Kau itu susah sekali diatur!" Deidara berkata kesal. Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlari kecil di depan Deidara sebelum berputar dan berjalan mundur.

"Ah, Deidara-neesan gitu~!" Katanya cemberut. Deidara hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Deidara menatap anak laki-laki yang sudah dianggap adiknya dan kelaurganya sendiri itu dengan tatapan lembut. Deidara tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali dengan Naruto dan keluarganya. Dia hanyalah seorang anak jalanan yang terperangkap di sebuah pertempuran antara anggota kepolisian elit Konoha dengan sekelompok teroris yang dicurigai telah membunuh Hokage ke 4. Dia ditemukan oleh Kapten Yamato yang kemudian diserahkan kepada Kakashi dan Hokage ke 3 sebelum akhirnya sepakat untuk menjadikannya salah seorang keluarga Naruto. Hal ini agar Naruto tidaklah merasa kesepian dan sendiri karena dia hanyalah seorang anak berusia 2 tahun ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Kemiripan fisik Deidara dan klan Namikaze mendukung cerita palsu. Namun hal itu terbongkar ketika Naruto berusia 10 tahun dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Deidara dan Iruka. Untungnya, Naruto tidaklah peduli. Deidara tetaplah sepupu dan keluarganya. Mau ada hubungan darah atau tidak. Dan saat itulah Deidara berjanji akan menjaga anak ini dari segala hal yang akan mencelakakan atau membawanya ke dalam masalah.

'_Tapi aku sendiri malah terlibat masalah.'_ Keluh Daidara dalam hati. Naruto yang terlalu asyik bercerita dengan posisi berjalan mundur, tidak melihat ketika sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi oleng dan akan menghantamnya.

"NARUTO!" Deidara segera berlari dan mendorong Naruto. Deidara yang mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya mendorong Naruto malah membuat dirinya tepat menggantikan di mana Naruto berdiri. Alhasil

**BRAAKK!**

Tubuh kecilnya gadis itu terbang ketika moncong truk menghantamnya keras.

"DEIDARA-NEESAN!" Teriakan Naruto dan suara keras truk menabrak pembatas jalan membuat semua orang berhenti dan berteriak ketakutan. Naruto segera berlari menuju Deidara.

"NEESAN, JAWAB AKU! NEESAN!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh yang kini bersimbah darah itu dengan panik. Air mata kini membasahi wajahnya.

"NEESAN!"

"NARUTO?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke, Sai dan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"SAI! SASUKE! T-TOLONG NEESAN... KUMOHON!" Tanpa banyak bicara, orang yang bersama Sasuke dan Sai itu segera mengangkat tubuh Deidara dan membawanya ke mobil sport merah. Sai meraih tangan Naruto dan ketika remaja itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Sai duduk di kursi depan sedang Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di kursi belakang dengan Deidara di pangkuan mereka. Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto yang kini menangis.

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Rumah Sakit sudah dekat." Kata Sasuke tenang. Naruto yang menangis tidak sempat terkejut atau shock dengan perilaku Sasuke yang di luar dugaannya itu. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menatap Deidara yang terbaring penuh darah di pangkuan nya.

**TBC**

**AN: Maaf lama update... –bow bow- Mohon reviewnya. Terima kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chandelier**

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Typo, FemaleNeji, FemaleDeidara**

-Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha-

Naruto merapatkan mukanya ke kaca pintu UGD di mana Deidara sedang diberi pertolongan pertama. Mata birunya masih berkaca-kaca meskipun kini tidak ada air mata yang turun. Dalam hati, Naruto berdoa semoga kakaknya itu baik-baik saja. Beberapa meter dari kanannya, si kembar Uchiha sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum jus jeruk kalengan di tangan mereka. Mata hitam mereka fokus ke arah Naruto yang mondar mandir di depan pintu UGD. Tak jauh dari mereka, Itachi terlihat sedang serius menelpon seseorang.

"Duduklah Naruto. Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Dokter di sini kan hebat-hebat." Sai berkata dari tempat duduknya. Naruto menatap pintu UGD beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku sudah menelpon rumahmu, Naruto-kun. Iruka-san akan segera datang." Itachi berkata sambil mendekati Naruto. Naruto memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"A-Ah terima kasih banyak, ummm..."

"Ini Aniki ku, Uchiha Itachi. Aniki, ini Naruto, teman sekelas kami." Sai memperkenalkan. Mata Naruto mengerjab dan menatap Itachi sebentar.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Kak Itachi." Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk dalam. Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula-" sebelum Itachi dapat meneruskan perkataannya, seornag suster keluar dari ruang UGD. Naruto dan yang lain dengan cepat mendekati perempuan berbaju putih itu.

"Pemisi, apakah Anda keluarga dari sang pasien?"

"Ya." Naruto segera menjawab.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan harus secepatnya mendapatkan donor. Apakah salah satu dari kalian memiliki golongan darah yang sama?" Tanya suster itu khawatir. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Donor darah? Mana mungkin dia bisa mendonorkan darahnya kepada Deidara. Golongan darahnya kan B sedangkan Deidara AB.

"Apa golongan darah kakakmu?" Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Ummm...AB"

"Ah, golongan darah saya AB. Saya saja yang menjadi donor." Kata Itachi dengan cepat. Itachi melangkah mengikuti suster, meninggalkan ketiga remaja itu dengan berbagai ekspresi di wajah mereka.

"Sai, Teme, kakakmu itu baaaaaaiiiiiiiiik banget ya. Beda banget sama kalian." Naruto berkata dengan senang kepada si kembar. Sai hanya tersenyum dang mengangguk namun Sasuke malah mngerutkan dahi sambil memandang arah kemana Itachi pergi.

'_Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Aniki...'_ pikir Sasuke. Memang, dari apa yang Sasuke perhatikan, wajah Itachi memancarkan sebuah semburat senang yang tidak biasa. Seperti ada maksud terselubung di dalamnya.

'_Jangan-jangan Aniki merencanakan sesuatu'_ Sasuke berkata namun menggeengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia tidak boleh berburuk sangka kepada Itachi dahulu. Namun, Sasuke berharap apapun yang membuat kakaknya itu mengeluarkan ekspresi senang yang tidak biasa bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Sai, Sasuke, Naruto?" Sebuah suara lembut dan pelan menyapa ketiga remaja itu. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah sangat merah.

"Hinata-chan!" Sapa Naruto riang. Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah seakan bertambah merah.

"N-Naruto-kun, k-kenapa kau d-disini?"

"Oh itu." Wajah riang Naruto berubah menjadi sedih, namun segera senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Kakak sepupuku kecelakaan. Tidak apa-apa kok, sudah ditolong dokter dan sekarang sedang dapat donor darah dari kakaknya Sasuke dan Sai. Kamu sendiri ngapain, Hinata?" Hinata tersenyum dan melirik koridor yang kosong di belakangnya.

"U-Umm, aku mengantar K-Kak N-Neji. T-Tadi ada sedikit k-kecelakaan di laboratorium k-kimia." Kata Hinata perlahan. Mata Sai spontan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang kini terlihat khawatir. Mata hitamnya menyipit.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata melirik pemuda yang paling tinggi itu sebelum menunduk.

"U-Umm.. Lee-senpai t-tidak sengaja m-menjatuhkan c-cairan ki-kimia ke tangan Kak Neji." Jawab Hinata pelan. Mata Sasuke kini terlihat marah.

"Sudah Sasuke, aku yakin Neji-senpai tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu itu belum jadi pacarnya saja sudah se-_overprotective_ ini." Kata Sai santai sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak saudara kembarnya itu. Sasuke tidak berkata apapun tapi matanya menatap Sai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Teme, teme, kalau memang suka langsung bilang saja kenapa sih? Biar bisa jadian sekalian, udah capek aku lihat gerak-gerik kamu. Ya ya ya? " Kata Naruto sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Siapa memangnya yang disukai Sasuke-kun?' Suara lain membuat keempat remaja itu membeku. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Neji berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan senyum kecil. Sasuke berdehem kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dinding putih bersih di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Neji-senpai, bagaimana tangannya?" Sai bertanya. Wajah sudah dihiasi oleh senyum biasanya. Neji mengangkat tangannya yang diperban.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit, yah, terbakar. Beberapa minggu juga hilang." Neji berkata. Matanya menatap adik-adik kelasnya yang mengangguk dan melirik-lirik tangannya sebelum beralih ke Sasuke yang kini manatapnya. Mata perak Neji bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum Itachi datang dan menepuk pundak Neji.

"Hoo, Neji-chan, Hinata-chan, ada apa kesini?" Tanya Itachi ramah. Neji tersenyum. Gadis yang setahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu hanya memperlihatkan tangannya yang diperban.

"Kecelakaan lab kimia." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kak Itachi sendiri?"

"Oh, Kak Itachi tadi menolong kakakku yang kecelakaan. Dia juga memberikan donor darah kepada kakakku. Baik banget kan? Kan? Kan? Beda sama adik kembarnya." Kata Naruto menggebu yang membuat Sasuke menjitak kepala kuning itu. Itachi dan yang lain hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kakakmu akan sadar sebentar lagi, Naruto-ku. Katanya lukanya tidak begitu parah. Kakakmu itu punya tubuh bak besi ya? Heran aku." Tanya Itachi sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Naruto tertawa.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Dulu Dei-neechan juga pernah kecelakaan parah sih, tapi cepat sembuh."

"Mungkin klan Namikaze memang mempuyai kemampuan cepat sembuh. Dahulu kau juga begitu kan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Neji membuat Naruto hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Iya mungkin."

"Hinata-sama, aku ke toilet dulu ya." Neji berbisik kepada sepupunya. Hinata mengangguk. Mata lavendernya menatap tubuh tinggi bak model milik sepupunya sebelum melihat tatapan Sasuke. Tersenyum kecil, Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"Kak Neji itu bak putri ya, dia lebih pas menjadi pewaris Hyuuga daripada aku." Kata Hinata.

"Eh? Menurutku Hinata juga cantik kok. Hinata kan juga baik dan pintar jadi kau juga cocok jadi pewaris Hyuuga. Bahkan Hinata juga bisa jadi ibu yang baik nanti." Naruto mulai berbiara ngawur tanpa menyadari makna dibalik kata-katanya. Hinata tentu saja memerah bak warna tomat membuat Sai dan Itachi tertawa geli.

"Na-Naruto-kun bisa saja. Sayang ya usia Kak Neji sudah 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi 18 tahun." Hinata melanjutkan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Neji-senpai sudah hampir 18 tahun?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya. Hinata menghela napas kecil.

"Di keluarga Hyuuga, ada tradisi mencari calon pasangan saat usia memasuki 17 tahun dan apabila anggota klan tidak dapat mendapat pasangan yang dianggap pas dan cocok sebagai pasangan maka para tetualah yang akan menentukan siapa pasangan orang itu."

"Jadi Neji-senpai sudah mulai cari jodoh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya sementara Itachi dan Sai menatap Sasuke yang mengeratkan genggamannya di kaleng jus jeruk miliknya.

"I-Iya. Karena Kak Neji belum punya pacar jadi ayahku sudah menjadwalkan banyak omiai tapi sampai sekarang Kak Neji belum menentukan siapa yang cocok menjadi pasangannya. Mungkin karena Kak Neji berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan memikirkan pacar sampai lulus SMA. Sayangnya Kak Neji akan sudah berumur 18 tahun nanti waktu kelulusan jadi Kak Neji tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukainya, ya kalau ada." Hinata berkata sembari melirik Sasuke, walau yang dilirik menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadari.

"Oh, jadi kalau Neji-chan punya pacar sekarang dia aman dong." Itachi bertanya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Ya tidak juga sih, tergantung siapa pacarnya. Kalau cocok dengan selera tetua pasti aman."

"Kalau seorang Uchiha?" Sai bertanya sambil menatap kembarannya yang kini melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Ya kalau seorang Uchiha pasti langsung aman." Hinata menjawab. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Sasuke langsung membuang kaleng jusnya di tempat sampah terdekat dan dengan mengambil langkah panjang berjalan ke arah Neji menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara itu Hinata, Sai, Itachi dan Naruto tertawa melihat tingkan pemuda Uchiha satu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian,hp Hinata berbunyi. Hinata tersenyum melihat pesan masuk dari Sasuke itu.

**Aku pinjam sepupumu sebentar. Nanti aku antar pulang**

Neji menatap wajah pucatnya di cermin. Wajahnya cantik. Dia tidak bermaksud narsis tapi orang sebodoh apapun tahu itu, termasuk dirinya yang jenius. Dan karena itulah banyak yang menyukainyatermasuk calon pasangan-pasangan yang sudah disediakan paman sekaligus walinya itu. Namun sayang, mereka hanya lihat tampang bukan hati. Andai saja...

"Andai saja dia yang jadi pasanganku..." Kata Neji berharap sebelum tertawa kecil. Yah kalau dia berharap orang itu, pasti dia duluan yang harus mendekatinya duluan. Orang itu mah terlalu jaim untuk _make a move_. Neji melangkah keluar toilet wanita.

"Sudah selesai?" Suara yang amat dikenalnya menyapa. Neji tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk toilet.

"Sudah, kenapa? Kau mau ke toilet? Ini toilet wanita Sasuke." Kata Neji usil. Sasuke langsung memasang tampang cemberut.

"Bukan. Aku menunggumu."

"Oh ya? Ada apa?" Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Neji itu hanya menawarkan tangannya. Neji menatap tangan Sasuke di depannya sambil mengangkat satu alis.

"_Just grab a hold."_ Sasuke berkata. Neji tersenyum sebelum meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke yang langsung digenggam erat. Sasuke sedikit menyeret gadis cantik itu keluar Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Neji menatap papan bertuliskan "Toko Bunga Yamanaka" di depannya sebelum mata lavendernya menatap Sasuke dari balik pintu kaca toko itu. Sasuke sedang membayar bunga yang ia beli. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuga bermarga Uchiha itu keluar dengan seikat bunga mawar merah. Tanpa kata, Sasuke langsung menyodorkan bunga itu ke Neji.

"Apa?"Neji bertanya.

"Untukmu."

"Oh." Neji mengambil bunga mawar merah itu. "Kau itu tidak romantis ya..." gadis itu menambahkan.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun. Ditariknya tangan Neji dan mulai berjalan. Neji hanya memutar matanya melihat tingkah sang pangeran Uchiha itu. Sepuluh menit berjalan, mereka sampai di Sungai Konoha. Neji memandang sekeliling heran. Mau apa mereka ke sini? Sasuke menuntun Neji ke dalam hutan kecil di samping sungai. Sasuke berhenti di sebuah tanaman yang menjalar kemana-mana. Dilepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai membuka tanaman lebat itu.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke singkat. Neji melihat sebuah lubang yang entah menuju kemana di balik. Neji masuk dan yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah petak tanah kecil dengan pemandangan indah Danau Konoha terbentang di depannya.

"Ini tempat rahasiaku dan aku belum pernah membawa seorangpun ke sini, termasuk Sai." Kata Sasuke. Neji memandang sekeliling "taman kecil" itu dengan takjub. Beberapa bungan mawar putih dan teratai menmbah keindahan tempat rahasia Sasuke itu.

"Aku membawamu ke sini karena..." Perkataan Sasuke yang terputus itu membuat Neji menoleh dan menatap putra tengah dari Fugaku Uchiha.

"Karena?"

"Yah, kau tahu sendirilah. Itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk mawar merah di tangan Neji. Sebuat semburat pink terlihat di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu. Neji menahan tawanya. Jarang-jarang dia melihat seorang Sasuke seperti ini.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Itu! Mawar merah. Kamu tahu artinya kan!" Jawab Sasuke ketus. Neji memicingkan matanya.

"Dasar tidak romantis." Cibir gadis itu. Sasuke menatap mata Neji yang sedang menunggu sesuatu. Menarik napas dalam, Sasuke melangkan maju.

"Mawar merah artinya...suka atau cinta. Aku membawamu ke sini karena kau orang yang istimewa untukku. Aku...menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke akhirnya mengatakannya. Neji tersenyum. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memotong jarak mereka.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke. Mungkin aku juga juga mencintaimu." Jawaban Neji itu membuat sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap bibir Neji dan perlahan merunduk.

_BEEP! Sebuah pesan masuk, oh honey bunny sweety adikku Sasu-chan tersayang~ BEEP! Sebuah pesan masuk, oh honey bunny sweety kakakku Sasu-chan tersayang~_

Sebuah ringtone norak memecah suasana romantis pasangan baru itu. Neji tertawa mendengar suara Itachi menggema sementara Sasuke berjanji dalam hati akan membunuh kakak dan adik kembarnya itu.

**Dilarang melakukan apa-pun kepada Neji-chan sebelum kalian setidaknya bertunangan.**

Sebuat pesan singkat Itachi membuat Sasuke naik darah. Secepatnya dia membuka pesan baru

**To : Otou-san**

**From : Sasuke**

**Lamarkan Hyuuga Neji untukku dan adakan pesta pertunangan secepatnya**

Sasuke memencet tombol _SEND_ dengan senyum puas.

"Sasuke?"

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke meraih tangan Neji dan kedua pasangan baru itu berjalan pulang dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka.

-Kamar Deidara-

Sebuah erangan kecil terdengar di dalam kamar bercorak putih yang sepi. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan berpakaian khas rumah sakit terlihat bergerak di atas tempat tidur di tengah ruangan. Deidara perlahan membuka matanya sebelum menutupnya kembali karena terangnya cahaya lampu. Deidara merasa seluruh badannya sangat sakit, terutama kepalanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu menarik napas dalam dan menijat kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku merasa seperti habis ditabarak truk." Katanya pelan,

"Kau memang habis ditabrak truk." Suara familiar itu jelas membuat Deidara membuka matanya lebar-lebar.. Kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap horror seorang seorang berambut hitam panjang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mata hitamnya fokus ke majalah di tangannya sebelum menatap Deidara. Deidara perlahan duduk dan mengacungkan jarinya secaratidka sopan kepada Itachi.

"K-Kau? A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada bergetar. Itachi tersenyum ceria yang membuat Deidara ingin sekali menampar wajah tampah sang Pangeran Kampus itu.

"Itukah yang kau katakan kepada pahlawanmu?"

"Hah? Pahlawan? Jangan bercanda kau." Deidara memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian yang kau alami?" Deidara terdiam dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Naruto dan truk kini menghiasi kepalanya.

"Naruto! Bagaimana dengannya? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Deidara bertanya panik kepada Itachi, mengabaikan kepala dan badannya yang sakit luar biasa. Itachi menahan tubuh Deidara yang ingin bangun.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berbicara dengan dokter bersama Iruka-san." Deidara menghela napas lega.

"Kau tahu, adikmu itu panik ketika tubuhmu terlempar ke jalanan dan bersimbah darah. Untung aku dan adik-adikku berada di dekat kejadian jadi aku langsung membawamu ke sini."

"Oh jadi itu yang kamu maksud bahwa kamu itu pahlawanku?" Tanya Deidara bosan, paling cowok ganteng di depannya ini hanya ingin pamer.

"Bukan." Itachi menatap mata biru jernih Deidara dengan tajam.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah, Deidara dan kau tentu tahu apa yang dokter dan suster lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu? Golongan darahmu AB kan? Kebetulan golongan darahku juga AB. Aku mendonorkan darahku untukmu. Darahku yang menyelamatkan nyawamu. Darahkulah yang kini mengalir di dalam dirimu dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Itachi tersenyum ketika Deidara menatapnya takut tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"_You're mine."_

**TBC**

**AN : Saya masih hidup ehehehehe –bow bow bow-**


End file.
